guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Fissure Spider Farmer/Archive1
__TOC__ Testing I have no idea how well I will be able to work this 84-175, but being an axe warrior who primarily likes to go alone or with henchmen I'm excited to try this when I get home from work. --Rainith 05:49, 19 March 2006 (CST) ---- So, the famed "FoW Solo build" finally graces our wiki! :) Very nice article 84-175. I personally despise this build and the concept of fleeing most of my opponents to fight just a tiny bunch of itsy-bitsy spiders, but this is a great guide for people who want to try this out. My only complaint would be the big headlines. Can we switch to a lower level or just bolding? --Karlos 08:06, 19 March 2006 (CST) :Indeed, I was surprised to find no-one had added this build here yet, especially since it is so well-documented on other sites (ok, the invincimonk took very long, too, to find it's way here). Well, classically farming always involves picking out the easy targets only. ;) I toned down the headlines a bit. I'd like to keep them as actual headlines, because with this relatively lengthy article the table of contents actually makes sense :) -- 08:24, 19 March 2006 (CST) ::Looks great. I do not follow builds on forums much. So, while I do notice the absence of many builds, it is not something I am following too closely. I specifically posted my 2-man build because of all those Wammos telling people they solo the F of W. I take great pride and joy in conquering ANet's richest farm lands with as few people as possible (not snatching a few shards from a few spiders then running off). I await the day they nerf Spiteful Spirit with great joy. :) In fact, I am hoping the publishing of that build will prompt that. :) --Karlos 08:44, 19 March 2006 (CST) Am I the only one who hasn't been able to find a group that got further than the battlefield =P 18:01, 19 March 2006 (CST) :Are you trying this with a group or are you just talking about FoW groups in general? 'Cause you know this is a solo build right? :P --Rainith 18:08, 19 March 2006 (CST) Very well done article, the vouches should come in quickly from our "FoW Fraction" ::looks in Karlos general direction:: =) --Xeeron 21:40, 19 March 2006 (CST) Unstub this is rather complete and all-encomposing to be a stub. --Honorable Sarah 07:52, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Agreed. Unstubbing. — Stabber ✍ 15:05, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Review from an Extensive PvEer Well, I tried this build last night when America finally got favor. Used my W/Me with a sword, and went on 5 runs. Let's just say this takes some practice. This build is almost virtually no different than my basic W/Me farming build, so I was already used to the skillset. Only had to change Distracting Blow to Power Attack. Another note, I use armor] rather than Glads. I find the extra armor better than the extra energy (personal preference). Its not the bad since my Physical Resistance lasts for 58 secs. The shore is rather tricky, especially if Ancient Skales are spread out and their path moving takes up a rather large part of the shore. Getting to the shore is not difficult, however, you must move quickly from the start, in case mobs aggro on your starting point. If they do, the ghost WILL be killed and thats 1k down the drain. Just keep moving, stop while the 3 groups of Shadow Army mobs exits the path leading to the shore, then sprint past. Easy as that. On the shore, with Physical Resistance, +45/-2 in stance shield, and platemail, I was nearly invincible to any attacks. I found that at times, when the Skales are so spaced out that outrunning them may take you dangerously close to death without giving you time to heal, I changed Dolyak Signet for Endure Pain for that extra boost. Seemed to help when the situation arised. Made it to the Cave Entrance 2 out of the 5 times. Well, followed the strategy in the build. Lured and killed the 2 Doubter Dryder's and out came the "swarm" of Armored Cave Spiders. The little buggers hit for 0, unless it was Called Shot, which still didn't do much. I didn have a bit of bad luck it seems. According to the author of the build, the Armored Spiders do not try to use Healing Spring when you engage them in melee. Tell that to the each of the Spiders I was attacking. Each one tried to use Healing Spring while I was attacking them. Thought it was a fluke, till the second time I got to the entrance. It would not have been so bad, but using Healing Signet constantly, I missed disrupting some Healing Springs, making the battle that longer. Well, I never got past the entrance. Like Karlos, I'm not one to run away from a battle. Ended up with 4 shards, 2 keys, and 2 golds. Its a good break from my solo 55 Mesmer in UW and any 55 anything in general. If anyone else plays with this build, I would like to know if I was the only one to have the Spiders still cast Healing Spring after engaging them in melee. --Gares Redstorm 14:47, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :Reply from the author: :o) :Against most attacks down there, Gladiators actually should have more AL than Plate (80 + 20 instead of 85 + 10) ;). :For getting past the Skales I use a shield with + health while hexed and switch the armor part with the major rune for one with a minor only. Might be worth mentioning. :Yes, getting the Spiders to stop using Healing Spring can be tricky. In fact, I should rephrase that passage. It is not enough to be in mellee range, you rather have to stand immediately adjacent to them (or how someone in the guru forum put it: "right in their face" :). Often, if you have a group of three which are slightly spread out, and you position yourself right in the middle of them so that you can attack all of them, one or two of them will still use Healing Spring. :Your success rate for the first five tries is ok. Took me a couple of tries, too, to get it right. Now I rarely fail anymore, but I also don't go there very often anymore. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 15:15, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :First of all, Glads armor is higher vs physical then Platemail. the energy is also nice, but with zealous, it's not the point. in opossed to what is writen in the article, imho, it might be better to lure the third Dryder before poping up the spiders. it should be done from the water line. well, about Healing Spring, The one I'm attacking never tries to use it. it might be dependent in the skills you use. (Mine can be found in my warrior page). the other spiders does use it. if they are not near by, it's fine. if they are close enough, then with 100blades you interupt them too, just need to use it as soon as posible. if they are close, but not enough, they can heal the one you are fighting. I dont find any point in trying to interupt any other then the one you are trying to kill. and if it gets healed, if it's only by one other spider, it's not that bad. anyway, after running away and letting then wonder for a bit, (and reagroing in the right moment), it's easy to pick them in an order so that no one you are fighting will be healed by two others. running away from a battle in the right time, is what seperates a Warrior from a barbarian. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:26, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::Geez, don't everyone pounce on me about Armor ratings. Perhaps my statement about armor was off. Of course Glad's has higher Phys Armor, but I feel no need to buy a new set of armor when I was getting hit for 0 anyway. And buying another Sup Vigor and Absorption is not on my to-do list :P. My skillset during the last run was Healing Signet, Hundred Blades, Galrath Slash, Sever Artery, Power Attack, Endure Pain, Sprint, and Physical Resistance. Before anyone says anything about Sever Artery, I only used it against Driftwoods and Doubter Dryders. I might try to actually get "on top" of an Armored Spider next time and maybe that will solve the problem. I had been to FoW many times before with a group, but never alone. I'm glad I can actually do something in there alone. Less whining about not getting any good drops and no one dropping out. --Gares Redstorm 16:20, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::If you are not being hit for more then zeros and ones, how come you write ...but using Healing Signet constantly.... a quick calculation will show that per second you lose 4*2=8 health due to poison, which means you need to use the sig no more then once each 12 seconds, or lets say, once each 10, to leave enough freedom for timing skills. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:46, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::They will interrupt your Healing Signet if you start using it at less than X''% health. Don't quote me on this, but the ''X is probably 75. — Stabber ✍ 16:48, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Oh, they have Savage Shot! I must have missed that, because they never interupted anything I did. and I usualy heal at around 50%, often less. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:55, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Original Author wrote about Armored Cave Spiders "Once you have your defenses up, their attacks should deal next to no damage. You will still be poisoned, though, and will have to heal yourself frequently." ::::::Constantly is a synonym of Frequently. If my wording is wrong by your standards, then so's the author of the build. And doing something every 10 or 12 seconds seems to embody the defintion of either of those words quite nicely. ::::::And I never had Savage Shot used against me either. If I did, I didn't notice. --Gares Redstorm 17:14, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::It's enough to attack right before and right after the sig, (and what else is there to do?) in order to interupt a healing spring, unless ofcourse, you are trying to interupt more then one spider, and I already explained how I handle this. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:24, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Never heard of that X% theory. Sounds like superstition. F G 19:52, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::: If you have 530 health and a +45 health shield, they will interupt when you are 45/575 or less Skuld 04:34, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::::::Do you know this from testing, or do you know when it will happen with one sup rune? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:12, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Wow, I missed all of this. :) Umm, with regards to the spiders, just separate them, pull them till they start to move and then run to them, that usually causes one or two to stop, forming a broken bunch where two are closer and one is furhter or vice versa, get the loner (your hitting wil interrupt his spring) and the other two's spring will not help him.(If their circles are not partially joined on the radar, they are not in the same spring). As far as interrupting when health is below X%, that is odd, I think they just interrupt spells. They will interrupt my tank (in 5 man teams) if he tries to use Smite Hex, but not on other skills. With regards to health theories, I know for a fact that an inverse of this is true. The Shadow warriors will NOT use it if their health drops below 25%. The same is not true for example with the Gypsie Ettins, but the Shadow Warriors have that bug/feature. --Karlos 06:13, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Factions Why is this listed in the factions build category? EVERY example listed requires a prophecies skill. :Uh, no it isn't — Skuld 04:04, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry, just realised. Could've sworn it was at one stage though cause I bookmarked a few factions builds. Well, sorry my mistake. :::No problem, things get fixed fast — Skuld 04:11, 20 June 2006 (CDT)